1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal balloon device employing chemical substances that react to produce a lighter-than-air gas which inflates a locating balloon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of signal balloon devices have been suggested. However, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 2,646,019 of Chetland, such devices typically have a canister for compressed gas which is opened to inflate a locating balloon. One common drawback of compressed gas type signal balloon devices is the relatively bulky and heavy canister required to hold sufficient compressed gas to inflate a balloon of reasonable size. This bulk and weight makes such devices inconvenient for backpackers and others who desire lightweight easily portable equipment. Another disadvantage of these devices is the high cost of compressed gas canisters.
In addition to the above known devices, military specification MIL-31-115C, EL, dated Dec. 7, 1962, mentions a device for combining calcium hydride with water to produce hydrogen gas. The gas is then used to inflate meterological balloons. The calcium hydride is encased in a sealed metal canister attached to a hydrogen generator, the canisters having scored knockout holes which are punched open to permit the entrance of water and the escape of hydrogen gas during the gas generating process. It is believed that the military device is bulky and heavy, thereby making it difficult to transport. Also, it is believed that this device does not include an integral balloon and charge container assembly with the balloon being detachable when filled. Furthermore, this device apparently requires the time consumimg step of opening knockout holes with separately carried tools before the calcium hydride and water may be mixed.